Los Mejores Momentos Para Besar A Una Chica
by Just-Hatsumi
Summary: Cuando ella te está parloteando acerca de algo. Cuando están peleando. Cuando estás con tus amigos... El punto es, todas las veces que tengas la oportunidad de besarla, bésala. [Basado en headcannon de Tumblr] [Advertencia: Universo Alterno]


_Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes ni la idea original. Solo la historia._

**.**

**Los Mejores Momentos Para Besar A Una Chica**

**.**

_Cuando ella te está parloteando acerca de algo._

— Entonces, Ino me dijo que esa cartera le encantaba. Pero ese tono de verde realmente no le cae muy bien. Por eso le dije que compartiésemos la cartera. Porque lo más probable es que se olvide de ella en un par de meses y solo la usará dos veces. En cambio, a mí sí me queda bien ese color y podré usarla cuando salga con Karin o contigo.

Sasuke observaba a su novia, quien no paraba de hablar acerca de lo que había pasado la tarde anterior en el centro comercial. Pero él estaba más concentrado en cómo sus suaves y rosados labios se movían; que en la historia que ella le estaba contando.

— Pero Karin le dijo a Ino que esa cartera no le quedaba bien. Por eso Ino se molestó horrible con ella y ahora no sé qué vamos a hacer Hinata y yo porque Karin está llorando en su baño y se niega a salir, e Ino no quiere hablar con nadie y-

No lo pudo evitar. Le importaba un pepino que Karin le haya dicho lo que fuese que le había dicho a Ino. Le importaba su novia. Y por eso la besó.

.

_Cuando están peleando._

Odiaba que peleasen porque mayormente eran por cosas estúpidas. Muy estúpidas para su parecer. Perdían el tiempo y lo podrían estar aprovechando para ver una película o algo cursi que a ella se le ocurriese. Pero no. Sakura era incluso más terca que él. Y esta vez se negaba aceptar que Karin simplemente se le había acercado para pedirle ayuda con el regalo de cumpleaños para Suigetsu. Ella los había visto en la entrada del colegio supuestamente "coqueteando" abiertamente, ignorando por completo el hecho de que ambos estaban en una relación amorosa con otra persona.

— ¿Por qué lo niegas? — preguntó ella, desesperada.

— Porque no fue cierto.

— No soy idiota Sasuke. — se quejó ella.

Y la besó. Porque no aguantaba que siguiese hablando de cosas estúpidas.

.

_Cuando la ves._

Ella estaba preciosa. Estaba usando el vestido azul que a ella le encantaba, y que combinaba perfectamente con su propio atuendo. Se había amarrado su rebelde cabello en un desordenado moño, dejando algunos mechones sueltos para darle un toque sexy. Sus ojos resaltaban gracias al delineador negro y rímel.

— Hola. — susurró ella en su oído traviesamente, cuando se acercó a él.

— Hermosa...

La atrajo gentilmente a sus brazos y la besó. Y Sakura trató de no gritar de la emoción porque su novio se veía extremadamente guapo. Solo lo logró hacer internamente.

.

_Cuando estás con ella._

Estaban viendo una de las ridículas comedias románticas que a ella le encantaban. Su cabello aún seguía húmedo al igual que el de él por la ducha que habían tomado juntos. Estaban echados sobre el sofá, acurrucados y acariciándose inocentemente. Él la miraba de reojo de cuando en cuando, y una pequeña sonrisa no podía evitar adornar su rostro.

Observó que ella tenía una sonrisa en el rostro también, pero al parecer por una tontería que había dicho el protagonista. Él quería que ella siga sonriendo hasta el fin, pero no por un idiota.

Y la besó. Y esa vez estuvo satisfecho con la nueva sonrisa que apareció en sus labios.

.

_Cuando estás con tus amigos._

Sasuke rodó los ojos al ver a Naruto haciendo una apuesta con Suigetsu, para ver quién podía tomar más shots de vodka en un minuto. Se recostó contra el sofá rojo de la sala mientras que le daba un sorbo a su bebida. La música electrónica resonaba por los parlantes y las chicas se le acercaban a cada rato para invitarlo a bailar. El rechazo a cada una de las invitaciones. Él solo quería a una chica, pero ella no estaba por ningún lado.

— ¿Me buscabas, Sasuke-kun? — la escuchó decir, al sentir unos brazos familiares enredados en su cuello.

— Hn.

Sonrió ligeramente y la besó. Y le importó un pepino que sus amigos lo miren.

.

_Cuando ella llora._

No sabía por qué lo hacía. Lo que sí sabía era que odiaba verla así. Ver su rostro lleno de lágrimas, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su nariz húmeda. No sabía qué hacer. Pero lo único que quería era que ella se sienta mejor.

— S-Sasuke-kun... — logró murmurar ella entre pequeños gemidos.

— Shh... — la calló colocando un dedo sobre sus labios. — Ya pasó...

— P-pero-

La miró fijamente a los ojos y la besó sin pensarlo dos veces.

.

_Cuando ella está feliz._

— ¡Aprobaron mi carta Sasuke-kun! ¡Voy a la universidad de Tokio y nos veremos todos los días y-

Beso.

— No puedo esperar. — respondió ella con una tonta sonrisa en su rostro.

— Yo tampoco. Felicitaciones, Sakura.

.

_Cuando ella hace algo que tu amas._

Él realmente amaba la natación. Desde pequeño había aprendido a amarla. Se sentía uno con el agua en el momento que se sumergía; y cuando entrenaba, todo lo demás se desvanecía. Se sentía libre.

Cuando la vio sumergirse en la piscina y nadar como si nadie la estuviera mirando, le dio un poco de escalofríos. Pero de los buenos. Esos que ponían tu piel de gallina pero que se sentía bien.

No lo pensó dos veces. Se quitó la camiseta negra y se lanzó a la piscina.

Dio un par de brazadas y la tomó posesivamente de la cintura.

Y antes de que ella pueda decir algo, la besó.

.

_Después de que la invitas a salir._

Él se aseguró de que sea un sitio algo discreto. Lo último que quería era que toda la secundaria se entere de que él tenía sentimientos, y para ser más específicos, hacia Sakura Haruno.

La observó por un par de segundos, mientras que ordenaba sus ideas en su cabeza.

— ¿Sasuke-kun? — preguntó ella, un poco preocupada.

— S-sal conmigo.

Fue testigo de cómo ella levantaba una ceja divertida y fingía una expresión pensativa. Pero no necesitaría de su permiso.

La besó.

— A las siete. En la calle 32. — musitó ella, cuando sus labios se separaron.

.

_Después de que ella te dice que te ama._

Era el ambiente más cliché que se pudo imaginar. La luna llena brillaba tras de ellos y estaban echados en el jardín de su casa.

— Te amo Sasuke-kun...

Acarició su rostro sonriente y la besó.

— Yo también.

.

_Antes de irte._

— Y no te olvides de llamar cada vez que puedas y mandarme mensajes de texto y tener siempre a la mano tu celular en caso de cualquier emergencia y-

— Sakura... Todo va a estar bien. Te llamo cuando llegue a Tokio. Naruto ya está allá y él me recogerá.

— Mándale saludos, ¿sí? Dile que aún me debe mi ramen.

— No hagas cosas estúpidas.

— ¿Esta es tu manera de decirme que me vas a extrañar?

— Te voy a extrañar...

— Yo también.

Y la besó.

.

_El punto es, todas las veces que tengas la oportunidad de besarla, bésala._

.

**18 de septiembre de 2014**

.

La idea no me pertenece. La vi en tumblr y decidí compartirla con ustedes. Espero que les haya gustado. No es algo que acostumbre hacer pero me divertí haciéndolo.

No se olviden de agregarme a Facebook para estar al dia con mis actualizaciones, nuevos proyectos y noticias. El link está en mi perfil ;)

Cuidense mucho y nos leemos en la próxima,

Hats.

.

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
